1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a master cylinder in a brake system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A master cylinder assembly in a brake system which the subject invention pertains, includes a housing disposed along an axis defining a chamber extending horizontally between an open end and a closed end to define a wall extending annularly in the chamber. A cylinder is disposed for sliding movement axially along the axis in the chamber including a cylindrical wall extending axially to an open distal end. A piston including a piston wall extending cylindrically and axially from the end portion to a distal end. One such assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,536 to Feigel.
It is long recognized that assembling a master cylinder assembly in a brake system requires many additional components, e.g., screws, pins, and/or spring seats. The additional parts and their design can make the master cylinder assembly process more complex and costly. It is desirable to provide a master cylinder design that is less costly and easier to assemble.